Hot with Passion
by Ellaura
Summary: Two girls meet and they fall instantly in love. One invites the other over for a study date after school, which turns into a sex date. This is my first Spashley story. I'm working on a new Spashley story right now..Any requests for any other pairings from any other show or anime for when I finish? Just let me know..


Spencer Carlin studied her schedule intently. She was struggling to find her first period classroom in this difficult maze of a school littered with rude students on every corner. She looked up hoping to find a nice student who would so happily give her directions to room 32B for her first class. She didn't want to be late on the first day!  
When she looked up, her blue eyes searching, she spotted a beautiful brunette dressed in only a black belly shirt with a golden star imprinted across it, a blue jean mini skirt, and simple black ankle boots. Spencer then just stared. She just stared at the gorgeous and confident teenager.  
"I see you're staring," the brunette said softly, suddenly only a foot away from Spencer. How did she not notice her get closer? Spencer swallowed and her palms began sweating. _What the hell is wrong with me, _Spencer's inner voice screamed.  
Spencer gathered up her thoughts and courage and finally said, "Uh, yeah, I, uh, was, uh..." Her voice trailed off and she was interrupted by the brunette's soothing voice.  
"You like what you see?" she whispered, now only inches away from the pretty blonde new girl. Spencer stepped back, causing the brunette to giggle.  
"I'm just messing with you. The name is Davies. Ashley Davies," she said, sticking out her hand. Spencer accepted Ashley's handshake, still nervous, though she didn't know why. Ashley Davies was just a girl. Just a girl Spencer was probably going to be friends with. Why was she freaking out?  
"I'm Carlin. Spencer Carlin. Pleasure to meet you. Now, do you know where room 32B is?" Spencer managed to choke out. Ashley smiled.  
"The pleasure is all mine Miss Beautiful Blue Eyes. And that is my first period class, too. Come on, we'll be late," Ashley mumbled, grabbing Spencer's hand. Spencer just followed her new found friend to the classroom, still trying to fully snap out of her unusual daze, and get rid of her wild blush.  
"Ah, glad you could join us Miss Davies. And who is that you have with you?" The balding teacher asked curiously, tilting his glasses on the tip of his nose. Spencer froze. Al of the students were staring at her and Ashley. Some were even whispering to each other. It made Spencer uncomfortable.  
Ashley noticed Spencer's nervousness and stepped up. "This is Spencer Carlin. She's the new student," she stated, smiling at Spencer. Spencer blushed and hid her face with her long blonde hair.  
The teacher grunted. "Oh yes. I forgot. Spencer Carlin. Coming in from Ohio, I believe. She is new to this town, so please, make her feel welcomed," he muttered, readjusting his glasses again. "Now, take a seat the both of you." He motioned to the last two empty seats at the back.  
The two beautiful girls walked down the aisle, occasionally getting a dirty look here and there. _What is with this school, _Spencer thought, noticing a curly brunette with large breasts glaring at her. The curly brunette turned away in disgust when Spencer tried to smile at her.  
When they got to the back and sat down, Spencer felt Ashley's warm breath against her ear. "Ignore them," she whispered. Spencer shuddered and forced a smile, then hid her face to cover her wild blush. _Stop it Spencer! She's a girl! You don't blush for girls! You're not a lesbian, _she yelled at herself.

Finally the last bell of the day rang out and it was like music to her ears. Ashley had offered to have a study date at her place after school to help Spencer catch up. It was already the second week of school, and Spencer didn't know what was going on in this school's classes.  
When the bell rang, Spencer gathered her belongings and dashed out the classroom door, swiping up her homework assignment from her Literature teacher's desk swiftly.  
Spencer heard a familiar voice call her name from down the hall. Ashley! Spencer flipped her head over her shoulder and saw the gorgeous girl jog down the hall. "Hey, cutie," she whispered, earning yet again, a wild blush from an embarrassed Spencer Carlin.  
"Hi. So are you still up for that study date today?" Spencer questioned, trying not to sound too excited in front of the girl. Ashley smiled.  
"Of course we are. Now, come on," she said, tugging on Spencer's blue long sleeved shirt. Spencer giggled and followed her crazy friend down the halls and out to the parking lot.  
As they were approaching Ashley's mustang, Spencer remembered her brother Glenn was waiting for her to drive her home. "Hey, let me call my brother real quick," Spencer said, whipping out her side kick. She dialed her brother's number and hit CALL.  
"Where the hell are you?" he asked very loudly. Spencer stifled a laugh at his attempt at being big and scary. She simply stated that she was going to be at a new friend's house, and that he needs to let their parents know she'll be back before dinner.  
"Fine," he mumbled before hanging up. Ashley was already sitting in the expensive car, waiting for Spencer to get in.  
Carefully, Spencer opened the car door and stepped in. She closed the door and looked over at Ashley. "Ready?" Ashley asked, lifting a perfect eye brow. Spencer nodded and smiled.  
Before she knew what happened, Ashley was leaning over her and grabbing the seat belt. Spencer's eyes widened and her breathing began to get heavy. Ashley winked as she clicked the belt in with the buckle. "Safety first," she whispered, then returned to her own seat and buckled up.  
It only took about ten minutes to arrive at Ashley's huge house. "Wow," Spencer breathed, getting out of the mustang and staring at the mansion. Ashley noticed her cute friend's astonishment.  
"Yeah, my dad's a bit of a rock star, so when he divorced my mother, we came into some money. I don't like my mother, but she's never around, so I pretty much get the place to myself all the time," Ashley said, pulling the house key out of her mini skirt pocket and began strutting up the gravel path to the front door.  
"Coming?" Ashley asked, looking back at Spencer who was still standing beside the car. Spencer looked at her friend and stared.  
"A _rock star_?" she finally got the question out. Ashley laughed.  
"Yes. Raife Davies," she said, waving to Spencer to hurry up.  
Still dumbfounded, Spencer made her way up to the front door. Ashley opened up the door and offered Spencer to go in first. "Thank you," Spencer whispered, stepping into the beautiful home of Ashley Davies. _The famous Raife Davies had once walked on these very floors, _Spencer thought dreamily. He was very famous and tons of people loved him. She heard of him from her friend Allison back in Ohio and loved his music. It was so full of passion. Not fake and written by 'professional' song writers.  
"So, would you like a drink?" Ashley asked, trying to be a good hostess. Spencer nodded and looked around the large and spacious house. Ashley asked if she wanted orange juice, water, or mountain dew.  
"Water, please," Spencer replied politely, walking around the living room. Ashley came back from the kitchen, two drinks in her hand, and suggested she take a seat on the tan leather couch with her.  
Spencer hesitantly sat next to Ashley, a smile plastered to her face. They drank their waters in silence for a minute or two. Finally: "So, want to go up to my bedroom and study now?" Ashley questioned, making sure Spencer was comfortable with being in her bedroom. Spencer nodded and followed her beautiful friend up the long stair case, her purple backpack hanging on one shoulder.  
"Nice bedroom," Spencer complimented Ashley. They both opened up their backpacks, searching for their text books. Ashley pulled out her science text book and laid it on her bed. She twisted a brown strand of hair with her left hand and flipped through the pages of the text book with her right hand, waiting for Spencer to take out her science book.  
With a loud huff Spencer zipped her backpack closed and slammed her palm to her face. "I only brought my literature book and math book," she admitted. Spencer didn't know if she should ask to share a book or something, or if Ashley would just send her home because she doesn't have the science book to study for tomorrow's science test.  
"Spence, it's fine. We'll just share my book," Ashley said in very sweet voice, picking up the book so she could sit down and have it on her lap. "Sit," she added, looking up at the beautiful blonde still crouching by her backpack.  
Spencer shuffled over to the bed of her new friend and hesitantly sat down next to her. Ashley slid the book over so part of it was on Spencer's lap, too. They both looked at the book. "Here. We'll go over the chapter, lesson by lesson, and then I'll quiz you at the end," Ashley said, setting her pointer finger on the headline of lesson one for chapter one.  
Spencer nodded in agreement and waited for Ashley to begin reading.  
"In this chapter you will learn about…" Ashley began reciting the boring, but helpful words from the large text book.

After studying for a good forty-five minutes, they took a break. "Hey, what time do you have to be home?" Ashley asked, lying on her stomach next to Spencer on her bed. Spencer laid her face on her arm and closed her eyes for a few seconds, resting a bit.  
"I have to be home before dinner, which is around six o' clock…So I would say about fifteen minutes before six then," she mumbled, wishing she could stay with Ashley forever, then immediately shaking the thought away with a shiver.  
"Are you cold?" Ashley asked, obviously because she noticed Spencer shiver. Spencer looked away from Ashley, too scared to look into her eyes and say what was on her mind.  
"Uh, yeah, kinda," she stuttered, trying to cover up the fact that it was her thoughts about Ashley in which made her shiver. Ashley smiled. Spencer thought her smile was very adorable, yet had a devious hint to it.  
"Get under the covers," she suggested, scooting off the bed and motioning for Spencer to do the same. Ashley then flipped the blanket half way down the bed and jumped back onto it. Spencer stared at the bed for a few seconds, and then stared at Ashley.  
Finally, Spencer lay back on the bed next to Ashley. The brunette grabbed the covers and fitted them nicely over their bodies, making Spencer smile a funny crooked smile that made her want to giggle. The two girls just laid there. Not talking, not moving, just laying.  
"Spencer, can I ask you something?" Ashley asked suddenly. Spencer nodded, her voice too dry to say anything. She waited for Ashley to ask her the question patiently.  
"Do you love me?" Simple as that. Just popped the question. Spencer stared wide-eyed at Ashley. Could it be? She has only known Ashley Davies for a day. And she was a _girl_. How could she be in love with a _girl_ she just met?  
"Yes," Spencer heard a voice say. Who was that familiar voice? And what was pressed against her lips? _Oh god! It was my voice! And those are Ashley's lip, _she thought.  
Spencer's mind was screaming and begging for her to push the girl away from her lips, but her body said otherwise. Soon, Ashley was on top of her and they were making out like there was no tomorrow.  
"I love you Spencer. I don't know how it is that I've fallen for you so quickly, but I'm in love with you," Ashley whispered, breaking the kiss. Spencer whimpered at the loss of the beautiful girl's lips upon hers, but told Ashley how much she's thought about her today, earning another hot make out session.  
Ashley pressed her wet tongue against Spencer's moist lips, begging for entrance. Spencer opened her mouth and allowed Ashley to explore her mouth. It was as if Ashley didn't want to leave one spot untouched by her tongue, totally ravishing Spencer's mouth. Their tongues began moving together in a special rhythm, so unique and passionate, like a dance between two lovers.  
Spencer began running her hands all over Ashley's body, subtly asking for her clothes to come off. Ashley noticed and broke the kiss for five seconds to pull off her shirt, then her lips crashed back into Spencer's, her tongue exploring and dancing again. As they made out, Spencer's hands fondled, stroked, and squeezed the Ashley's breasts, still covered by the lacy black bra.  
Not even two minutes later, Ashley was pulling off Spencer's shirt and unclasping her own bra. Spencer smiled and whispered, "I want you to be naked, and I want to explore every inch of your body." Ashley rolled off of Spencer and the two girls began helping each other undress quickly.  
Soon, they were both completely nude. Their bodies were so perfect. Ashley started kissing Spencer again, allowing her to be on top. Spencer's right hand ran up from just above Ashley's vagina to her breasts. Ashley was moaning softly as Spencer played with her nipple.  
"I want to go all the way, Spence," she whispered, her breath hitched. Spencer nodded and began lightly trailing her hand back down to Ashley's vagina. She kissed Ashley's neck and nibbled lightly at it as her right hand rubbed Ashley's vagina, making her very wet and needy.  
"Please, just hurry up. I can't wait any longer," she pleaded. Spencer licked her neck and kissed her tenderly before she slowly stuck one finger in Ashley. Ashley grasped Spencer's back and whispered, "More fingers."  
Spencer then carefully inserted two more fingers into Ashley, causing her to moan very loudly. It was very hot and Spencer could feel Ashley nearing her climax already. "I love you," Spencer whispered, pushing her fingers in and out of Ashley's vagina faster now. Ashley couldn't speak. She was too full of excitement and too full of Spencer. Soon, Ashley came all over Spencer's hand with a giant moan of relief at last. Spencer pulled her hand away and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the desk beside Ashley's bed and wiped away the cum with it, then tossed it into the tiny trash bin. Ashley kissed Spencer's lips and pulled her close to her body. "Thank you," she whispered sweetly into her ear.  
Spencer rolled off of Ashley and rubbed her breast. "Will you…will…?" Spencer couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't even believe this was happening. Ashley knew exactly what Spencer wanted.  
She slowly went on top of Spencer and said, "I will be gentle," Then, Spencer closed her eyes as Ashley licked and nibbled on her nipples, trying to get her very aroused. It worked. Spencer was wet and needy as Ashley was before.  
Carefully, Ashley played with Spencer's vagina and slipped one finger in. She pushed it back and forth, earning moans and gasps from Spencer. Then, she inserted two more, very slowly, and one at a time.  
Spencer was overwhelmed with joy and Ashley's fingers. It was the best feeling she ever felt. It was perfect.  
Their bodies were sticky with sweat and their breath was hot with passion. Ashley was making love to Spencer. And Spencer was enjoying every second of it. She wasn't sure if Ashley had done this before, but she was a virgin, so this feeling was very new to her. And it made her feel so alive and happy.  
Finally, Spencer came and Ashley's finger's exited her, soaked in cum. She did the same as Spencer did and wiped away the cum from her fingers. She rolled off of Spencer to allow her to catch her breath. They just lay there on their sides, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. It was done. Spencer and Ashley had made 'sinful' love, and they both enjoyed it. They both were as content as could be.


End file.
